


struck

by hpnerd18



Category: Original Story
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fairies, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpnerd18/pseuds/hpnerd18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a young woman discovers a fairie and is gifted with her power and goes to find a school for magikal creatures in demon. there she finds out he has a twin and has fairie blood in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginning

Struck

Part 1: beginning Darkness greets me as I gain consciousness. I recognize the metallic taste of iron on my tongue and I groan. I open my heavy eyelids with difficulty and slowly sit up. My head feels groggy and I sigh. "Another seizure huh? Wonderful." I look around slowly as I try to remember where I am. I see benches around a swing set in the distance. I see I am near a forest and I realize that I am at Lavender Park. I look at my reflection in the small pond. My bright green eyes seem to glow in the pale light. "Ugh..... My head." i moan as i stand, my long black hair whipping me in the face. "I don't care what that damn neurologist says, these pills are only making my seizures worse, damn him!" I relax after my little rant to myself and I take a deep breath. Something seems to pull my gaze back towards the trees. After a few moments resistance I decide to just follow my instincts. I slowly walk towards the trees, looking for what could be drawing me here. Suddenly I hear a long, drawn-out moan not far from me to my left.  
"oohhhhhh......."  
The hairs on my neck raise and I stop dead in my tracks. I slowly turn and I freeze. In front of me is what seems to be a faerie! She has long, fiery red hair and is wearing a knee-length green dress that is shredded. she is bleeding horribly and is crying. Her wings are astoundingly beautiful, even as damaged as they are. They shimmer in the pale light and seem to glow red, green, and dark blue. 

Her eyes open and lock with mine. “H-help… me…” she pleads and I walk towards her.  
“Wh-what do i do?” i ask as i begin to panic. The blood flows freely through her wounds, no matter how i try to stop it.  
“Look at me, and listen closely to what i say.” i nod and stare into her eyes.  
My name is Hope. I am a fairy, and I was defeated by the demon Endii. I was trying to find someone…. someone he doesn’t want to be found. He is trying to destroy my old school; a school for magical beings. THAT CANNOT HAPPEN. This is very important. There is someone who can stop it, and you must find her. Otherwise the world will end.” She says seriously.  
“B-but how can i do anything? I’m just an epileptic human.” i say pathetically.  
“There is no choice. I will give you my power, my life force. You will become a fairy. After you complete the transformation, go to my school. It is in the woods in southern Maine in the town of Spriiir; the school’s name is Rose Academy. “ she says. I start to shake, scared of what's happening. I nod at her to start.  
She locks her eyes tighter with mine and grabs my wrists painfully tight. I yell as I feel my skin burning where she is holding my wrists. Golden light flows from her to me and i see her wings lose color more and more as Hope’s power flows into me. Just before the light completely fades, she gasps as if in amazement. “It’s you!” she whispers and dies as the last of her power enters me.  
I don’t have the time or energy to process what she means by that. i feel myself burning as what feels like electricity flows through my blood. Painfully, beautiful wings emerge from my back. They are red like fire near the edges with the inner parts green with the occasional blueish-purple spiral. they glow underneath the blood covering them. Slowly the burning feeling fades. I look at hope’s lifeless body and i cry. I dig a deep hole and carefully lay her inside. After i cover with the soil, I make a grave marker with branches and a beautiful white rock.  
“Hope… thank you. I will find that school and try to save it with whoever you want me to find. However, i just have one question… what did you mean just before you died? Who am I?” i say and sigh. “I’ll come back to see you one day; I promise.” I say as I turn to leave the forest.  
I get a leather jacket to hide my wings after I wash them of blood and I take the 45 hour train to Spriiir, Maine. I wake from my ride on the train and see that Spriiir is a tiny town completely surrounded by forest. I take a deep breath and enter the forest. I walk for what seems like hours. “Ugh… this would be so much easier if i actually knew how to use these wings of mine.” I grumble to myself. I walk for another hour before I stop. That wasn’t what i think it was,.... was it? I think to myself. Unfortunately, i hear the sound again. “Oh no…” I whisper as I hear the howl of a wolf again. “That sounded closer that time.” I whisper fearfully to myself. Suddenly… I see the wolf. Oh shit!  
I run in the opposite direction then try to run around the wolf. The wolf begins chasing me and i run faster. Well… if ever i needed my wings to work, now would be the time!!! I think to myself and I rip off my jacket. I jump over a log and then try my wings. However, I can only make myself hover a few feet. The wolf catches up to me and I start to cry. The wolf stares at me intently, watching my attempt to fly away. He sits and waits; and eventually i fall on my ass onto some moss and branches. I shake and i slowly look at the wolf sitting right in front of me. “Hope…. what do I do?!” I say to myself. The wolf gets up and i freeze as he sniffs my wings.  
He snorts after several minutes of constant sniffing and stares at me. Slowly… I stand. The wolf nudges me in the side. “Walk? This way?” I ask, feeling totally freaked out. Amazingly the wolf… nods! I take a deep breath and start walking. We walk for two more hours before I see where he has brought me. I see a giant mansion, the size of a castle. I look at a sign and smile. “Rose Academy! Yes, I’m here!!! Ok Hope…. I will fulfill my promise to you.” I say. The wolf pushes open the gate with his nose, and looks back at me. I slowly walk with him up the steps of the school and push open the large oak doors.  
I walk in slowly and stop at a look from the wolf. As soon as I stop in place, he howls loudly for a full three minutes. I plug my ears and close my eyes. I glare at the wolf; “ Did you have to do that so loud?!” I ask in irritation.  
The wolf raises his eyebrows at me and snorts. I don’t get a chance to do anything else because three more wolves come charging at me; growling and snarling. I shiver in fear and my wings glow brightly. My hands start to glow red and I freak out. “Ahh!!! What the heck!?!?!? Someone help me!!” I scream as I panick. I try draining my energy by hovering but it only increases it. Hope… what do i do? Help!!! i scream in my head. Suddenly, I feel my energy retreat into me and my feet touch the floor again. “Ugh… finally.” I say as I collapse onto the floor, surrounded by growling wolves. Suddenly i see a beautiful older woman looking down at me. she is in a breathtaking golden dress. “W-who are you?” I ask in fear.  
“I could ask you the same. However, I shall tell you. I am Professor Rosalind alpin, Headmistress of rosa Academy.”  
“Oh thank goodness. Just the woman I needed to see.”  
“Oh? And why is that?” the headmistress asked curiously.  
“Well… its a long story. it has to do with a fairy… named Hope.”  
The headmistresses’ eyes widen. “Follow me…” She said and begins walking up the stairs. We walk up to the very top floor and reach her office. I look around curiously and see a desk, a fireplace pictures, and other things. She walks me to her desk and sits in her chair. “Sit.”  
“now… tell me what has happened to Hope.”  
I sigh, and feel tears in my eyes. “Hope… gave her life force to me. “  
“What?!”  
I shrink back and wait for her to blast me or something.  
“I-i’m sorry. start from the beginning…. please.  
I nod. “ I found Hope in the forest behind Lavender Park, when i woke from a particularly bad seizure of mine. something seemed to pull me to the woods. When i found her, i tried to stop the bleeding, but i failed. she told me to take her pace as a fairy… to fight the demon Endii. She wanted me to find someone important, someone Endii didn’t want her to find. So… she grabbed my wrists, and branded me as her power went to me. I buried her in the woods and promised her i would do whatever i was asked to when I came here to Rose Academy.” I explained.  
I look at Professor alpin and see tears in her eyes.  
“I see… i must thank you for giving my daughter as good of a burial as you could. “  
“Wait.. daughter?!?!”  
She nods.  
“I-im so sorry. However.. I have a question. “  
“What is it?”  
“Before Hope… passed. She said It's you’. what in the world did she mean by that?” I ask confusedy.  
alpin thinks it over for a moment. Then, an idea seems to come to her. Her eyes widen, and she gasps.  
“What is it?” i ask.  
“Hold on.. I have to make sure of this. Zach!” she calls. A wolf enters the room and i stiffen. She smiles. “Don’t worry… now that we know you aren’t an enemy, they won’t harm you. Now, Zach. Find Ash and bring him here immediately.” The wolf barks and runs out the door.  
“Um… why is that wolf’s name Zach? “  
“Oh.. well all the wolves here are werewolves. “ Rosalind says with a smile.  
“so.. that was…”  
“A student. One of my best. “  
I shake my head as I absorb that piece of information.  
After a few minutes the door opens again. The wolf… werewolf, Zach sits next to the desk; and I notice that my tattoo on the inside of my wrist is… glowing.... I hear a voice behind me.  
“You asked for me Headmistress?”  
“Ah… yes. Ash. Come here. “ I hear footsteps and see a boys shoes next to my feet. “Now, both of you look at me. “ I look up at her as i try to cover my glowing tattoo.  
The wolf Zach yelps and Headmistress alpin grins. “Haha!! i knew it! Thank you Hope! You succeeded!”  
“Um… what are you talking about?” I ask in confusion.  
Still chuckling, she points at the boy next to me. “Look at each other!”  
I slowly turn my head, and I freeze. “What… the hell!” We cry simultaneously.  
Staring at me is the male version of me. It was as if i had cut my hair to a boy’s cut and was looking in the mirror. Suddenly…. i see something glowing on the inside of his wrist. My eyes widen. “What is that?” I ask, my voice shaking as I pointed at his wrist.  
“What are you…. what the hell is my tattoo doing? “  
Suddenly, professor alpin interrupts. “Its an identification spel.”  
“Huh? why would…” The boy named Ash begins when he suddenly looks at my hand clutching my wrist. “What is that….” he asks me. I stand and remove my hand. I compare our tattoos.  
“They’re the same…” I whisper. My wrist twitches, mushing our tattoos together. There is a bright flash of white life, and we are thrown to opposite sides of the room.  
“I knew it.” Professor Alpin says.  
“Wait.. what does all this mean “ I ask as i get up.  
“Well… it seems that you two are twins.”  
“Wait…. you are telling me….that i have a twin that i didn’t know about?!?” i shouted in utter shock.  
“Yes… apparently you two were separated at birth.”  
“Ok.. why were we separated, and who were our parents?”i ask.  
“What?!” Ash interrupts. “you don’t know who they were? How is that possible?”  
i glare at him. “I don’t know, because i grew up in an orphanage in Vermont, at least until i ran away. The only person i even talk to is my neurologist. Though i haven’t talked to him for few weeks, idiot that he is.” i say.  
“Umm… Why do you have a neurologist?” ash asks curiously.  
I sigh. “Because i have epilepsy. My seizures are just horrific.” I say with a shudder.  
Headmistress Alpin smiles. “Zoe… I have a question. have you felt any seizures at all since becoming a fairie?”  
I frown and try to remember. “Now that you mention it.. no, i haven’t.”  
“I thought so. “ she says. “you have magick in your blood. However someone put a suppression seal on you, so you could not access your powers. I believe that your seizures was your magick trying to force its way out. however, now you can use magick because of Hope, so the seizures stopped. However, you still haven’t tapped into your power. the power you inherited from your parents. “  
I gape at her in astonishment.”Maybe… it would explain a lot of things. So… who were our parents?”  
“Their names were guinevere and Jack. Mom was a fairie and dad was a wizard. they died shortly after we were born. They died fighting that demon, Endii. One of Endii’s minions blasted us into different directions. Luckily, we didn’t die. I think it was our tattoos. I landed here, and i grew up here. “ Ash explains.  
“Whilst i got blown into an orphanage hell-hole.” I muttered. Ash took my hand and squeezed, trying to make me feel better. “so… who got whose power?” i asked curiously.  
“Well… i got dad’s powers, and you got mom’s. “  
“So… I am a Faerie due to hope and my mother. and you are a wizard.”  
“Yup. I’ve been waiting a long time to see you. when you didn’t find your way here, Hope decided to go search for you. “  
“So… what happens now? I don’t even know how to use the powers Hope gave me. i can’t even fly.” i say sadly.  
“Now, you will study. At this school you learn to control your powers. you will have a roommate, and you should also spend time with Ash. “ Headmistress Alpin said. “Ash. Put her with Lily.Both of you get some sleep.”  
“Okay. “ Ash says and pulls me out of the office.  
We walk down the stairs quietly… at least until my stomach growled. “Oh. Uh… sorry. i didn’t even realize i was hungry because i was so scared.” I said .  
ash looks at me curiously. “You were scared? Of what?”  
i look at him in disbelief. “Of the werewolves of course. i only found this place after i got chased by that Zach wolf. “  
“Don’t worry. Zach is really nice. He must have taken a liking to you or he wouldn’t have brought you here. Usually he just chases strangers out of these woods.” Ash says with a smile.  
“Really…. Weird. it’s probably because he saw me try to fly that he brought me here.” I say.  
“Sure. If you say so,Sis. Come on, We’ll get you something to eat in the Cafe’. “He says and pulls me to the right after we reach the end of the stairs. I see what looks like hundreds of tables and a humongous kitchen in a big hall.  
“THIS is the Cafe’?!” I say in disbelief.  
“Yeah. well, there’s a lot of kids here. And we can only have oh so many lunch periods.”  
“well… I guess that makes sense. “  
Ash chuckled. “ Come on. Let’s get you some food.” I nod and follow him to the kitchen. “Belle? Two plates of Fettuccine Alfredo please.” Ash says to a girl behind the counter.  
“Sure Ash. You must be hungry tonight.”  
“No, One plate is for her.”  
“Hmmm?” she says before her eyes land on me. “Wh-what? Ash. Explain why i am seeing a double of you, but in female form.” The girl says.  
Ash laughs. “Well, Belle its because this is my twin. Belle, meet Zoe. Zoe, Belle.”  
I look at her. she has blue-green hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a dress the color of the sea. “Hi.” I say.  
Belle’s eyes widen. “Wait.. twin? so this is her!!! Its great to meet you. So Hope found you!!”  
“Well… not exactly.” I mumble. Ash sees my face and holds my hand.  
“Ah. something must have happened. The story can wait. Here’s your food. “  
“Thanks Belle. you wanna join us?” ash says gratefully.  
“Sure. “ Belle says with a smile.  
We head to a table near the window and all sit down. I dig into my pasta but stop after a moment. i swallow and say, “ Oh man. This is the best Fettuccine I’ve ever had. “  
“Ha! I knew you’d love it. i do too! Belle’s food is amazing.”  
“Thanks Ash.” Belle says.  
After that we do not talk much, just eat. After a while we finish, and Ash explains what happened to Hope for me. “Oh… Are you okay Zoe?” Belle asks.  
“Yeah. its just hard. i hardly knew her but i miss her.” I say.  
Belle grabs my hand from across the table and squeezes it. “You know, there is one good thing i can think of.”  
“Whats that?”  
“hope will always be with you now. She lives on in you.”  
“Thanks, Belle.” I say with a smile.  
“No problem. Ok ash, you better get her to her room before anyone else bombards you with questions like I did.”  
“you’re probably right, as usual Belle. come on zoe.”  
“Ok. Belle, let’s hang out sometime, k?”  
Yeah.” belle says with a smile as she takes our plates away.  
I walk out the door with Ash and follow him down a long hallway and then up two flights of stairs. We go down another long hallway before ash stops outside of a door. “ Number 6308. This is your room.” He says to me before he knocks on the door. we hear moaning and the stomping of feet as a person unlocks the door and yells as it swings open. “Do you have any idea what time it is?!?!” A girl screams at us. “Who is it?” She says grumpily.  
Ash flips a switch by her door and her lights come on. “Ugh. Stupid lights.” she opens her eyes and gasps. “Oh! Ash. I.. didn’t know it was you.” she says shyly.  
“Its fine. now, lily, this is zoe. Zoe, lily.” he says as he pulls me into the light.  
Lily’s eyes widen. “Ash… is this her?”  
Ash nods and smiles. “Yup. Zoe here is my twin and your new roommate. now, i gotta get to bed.” Ash says.  
“Ok, night Ash.” I say and give him a hug. “Sorry. i had to make sure I’m not dreaming again.” i say after seeing his face.  
Lily giggles at his face before pulling me into the room and shutting the door. “Ohmigosh. i can’t believe you’re finally here. come on, i gotta ask you some stuff.” She says excitedly and drags me onto her bed.  
“Ok. So,where are you from?”  
“Well… I’m from vermont. I grew up in an orphanage. I had a boring life until i met hope. “  
“Ah. What happened to hope?”  
Slowly, I explain everything that has happened to me.  
after i finish she gives me a huge hug.  
“Well, we should probably get some sleep. you’re going to be in for a lot of surprises tomorrow.” Lily says.  
“Ok. Nite lily.”  
“Nite zoe. Oh, and welcome to Rose Academy.” I hear Lily say as i drift off to sleep.


	2. a/n

sorry, I'm redoing this story. it will be called shadowed wings. should have a new chapter up tonight or tomorrow at the latest.


End file.
